My Favorite Songs Are You Still Having Fun?
by Margarida
Summary: E como ele está para saber... Quando você tiver desviado do caminho?... E a felicidade iria como uma vasta emoção... Você sempre teve um jeito... Você está feliz hoje?


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Shura, cadê você? Volte já aqui, você é meu!).

Fic! Fic! Fic! E essa me deixa muito feliz porque é a primeira que escrevo com o Miro protagonista! Tudo bem que é uma oneshot, mas está valendo!

Espero que gostem e a próxima fic da série e também seu critério de escolha eu revelarei no final.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**ARE YOU STILL HAVING FUN?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**You are on your own  
You do as you please  
Having so much fun  
And I've lost your reason  
After all's been said and done  
But are you still having fun ?**

_Você mora sozinho, você faz o que quiser  
Divertindo-se tanto, perdeu a razão  
Depois de tudo ser dito e feito  
Bem, você está se divertindo?_

Ele estava parado no alto do prédio, no centro da cidade. Seus cabelos azuis esvoaçavam com o vento e sentado na mureta do terraço, ele observava o corpo caído na calçada.

Duas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto perplexo, cada uma de um dos olhos azuis e intensos. Por que ela havia feito aquilo?

**But how was he to know  
When you've gone astray  
Happiness would go  
Like a lost emotion  
You have always gone away  
Are you happy today?**

_E como ele está para saber _

_Quando você tiver desviado do caminho?  
E a felicidade iria como uma vasta emoção  
Você sempre teve um jeito  
Você está feliz hoje?_

Tinha sido mais um dia cheio de trabalho e muito cansaço, ô gente que nunca sabia o que queria, essa coisa de trabalhar em banco realmente não combinava com ele. Há muito tempo que necessitava urgente de um tempo livre de preocupações e problemas, um mínimo de diversão para poder viver em paz consigo mesmo.

Afrouxando a gravata, sentindo uma vontade tremenda de jogar a psata que carregava no primeiro bueiro que encontrasse aberto, ele seguiu pela avenida Ipiranga (1), de cabeça baixa. Aí...

-Ai! Ficou louca, não olha por odne anda? – ele perguntou, sentindo uma dor aguda no peito, efeito de uma trombada certeira.

À sua frente, uma jovem usando um vestido rpeto e botas de cano longo levaou as mãos á testa, ams ela não xingava o rapaz e sim dava risadas.

-Desculpe, eu não te vi... Tava andando distraída, aí você apareceu do nada!

Ele ia resmungar alguma coisa de volta para ela, mas deteve-se ao encarar o par de olhos cinza que o observavam, em perfeita harmonia com os cabelos loiros e os traços finos do rosto.

-Como você se chama? – ela perguntou, trazendo-do de volta à realidade.

-Eu? É Miro.

-Miro? Puxa, que nome diferente, parece apelido... Meu nome é Uriel.

-Uriel? Isso é nome de homem!

-E meu também! Ah, desculpa aí pela trombada, é que eu tava com pressa de ir para um lugar... Ei, você não quer ir comigo?

E antes que Miro pudesse responder, lá estava ele sendo puxado por Uriel, percorrendo uma vasta extensão da avenida.

**Well you know, when you've been defeated  
You don't care, and you faith no one  
Feelin' lone, you will always need it  
But now you're having fun  
You don't know what it is you've done**

_Bem, você sabe quando é derrotado  
Você não se importa e não agradece a ninguém  
Sentindo-se para baixo, você sempre precisará disso  
Mas agora você está se divertindo_

_Você não sabe o que você fez_

O tal lugar ficava no subsolo de um prédio antigo, na esquina da Ipiranga com a famosa avenida São João (2). Urield esceu correndo uma longa escadaria, sempre puxando Miro. Ao chegar na porta de uma sala esfumaçada, pediu licença ao segurança, entrou com o rapaz e foi logo jogando a pasta dele em um canto qualquer, puxando-o para o centro da pista de dança que havia ali.

Sem alternativas e intimamente adorando a situação, Miro acabou se soltando ao ritmo da música que tocava e começou a dançar com Uriel, sentindo seu sangue ferver em suas veias e a adrenalina tomar conta de seu corpo.

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar!

-O quê?

A música alta não deixava que ambos s eouvisse, então Uriel aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Miro para que ele pudesse ouví-la. Porém, o rapaz virou-se bem nessa hora e um beijo aconteceu.

Uma sensação de torpor tomou conta de sue corpo e ele enlaçou Uriel pela cintura, esqueceu-se da dança e das pessoas em volta para curtir apenas o momento.

**This was your mistake,  
In your masterplan  
You got it, but you take  
You can understand it  
After all is said and done  
But are you still having fun ?_  
_**

_Este foi seu erro _

_No seu plano de mestre  
Com todas as drogas que você toma,  
Você mal consegue aguentar  
Depois de tudo ser dito e feito  
Bem, você ainda está se divertindo?_

Separaram-se totalmente sem fôlego ela o encarou com os olhos enevoados. Subitamente, a vivacidade deles se foi e Miro estranhou, onde estava alegria que vira naqueles olhos cinza antes do beijo acontecer?

Uriel o encarou demoradamente e então o levou de volta para a rua, em silêncio.

-Uriel? – ele a chamou, depois de um longo tempo sem que ninguém se manifestasse.

-Sim?

-O que foi? Você me parece triste.

-Eu? – ela o encarou mais uma vez – Você quer conhecer um outro lugar especial para mim?

-Se você quiser me levar.

Na mesma avenida Ipiranga, Uriel levou Miro até o edifício Copan (3) e pegaram o elevador para o último andar. Quando chegaram a ele, a jovem abriu a porta que levava ao terraçõ, cheio de antenas e muita poeira.

-Quando pequena, eu gostava de vir aqui para observar a cidade... – ela comentou, sentando-se na mureta.

-Morou aqui? – Miro quis saber, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Sim, por muito tempo... Com minha mãe. Fui para outro lugar quando ela morreu.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Por que, se foi o destino que ela escolheu? Sabe o que ela fez no seu últmio dia de vida?

Miro negou com um meneard e cabeça. Uriel suspirou e sorriu, começou a contar a história para o rapaz, mas sem tirar os olhos da vista que tinha da cidade de São Paulo.

**I can set you straight  
If you let me stay  
I hope I'm not to late  
Now you won't regret it  
I could show you the way  
And make you happy today**

_Eu posso te corrigir, se você me deixar ficar  
Eu espero que eu não esteja muito atrasado,  
você não se arrependerá  
Eu posso te mostrar o caminho  
E fazê-lo feliz hoje_

-Ela encontrou com uma cara no meio da rua e o levou para dançar naquele lugar que eu te levei... Eles passaram párte da noite juntos e depois ela o troxue para cá. Então ela o agradeceu pelos últimos moemntos de diversão que tivera em sua vida e voou pelo céu de São Paulo.

-Como assim, voou?

Miro fez a pergunta em tom de medo e incerteza, observando a jovem se afastar um pouco e ficar de pé sobre a mureta, abrindo os braços.

-Obrigada pela dança, pelo beijo e por sua companhia, Miro.. E espero que não me esqueça, como não me esquecerei de você...

-Uriel, não!

Tarde demais. Quando Miro fez menção de tentar evitar que Uriel se jogasse, a jovem saltou da mureta para o vazio. E o fez sorrindo.

O sorriso de um anjo. Um anjo chamado morte.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pronto, aí está a fic! Tipo, sei que fiz o Miro meio diferente, mas era essa minha intenção, fazer algo que não fosse o Escorpião garanhão ou cheio de graça, afinal, ele também deve ter os momentos mais melancólicos dele, né?

Bem, vamos às informações que prometi lá no começo!

Número um, a música: **"Ghost of you", **My Chemical Romance (verso chave: "Nos meus braços, ela morreu");

Dois, o critério: uma fic protagonizada por um personagem que quase não aparece e cuja única fic que conheço com ele é a maravilhosa "Ilyria", da Dama 9;

Três, o personagem: Shion!

Espero que gostem!

Avenida Ipiranga: localizada na região da República, em São Paulo;

Avenida São João: também localizada na República, ficou famosa na música "Sampa", de Caetano Veloso. O encontro dela com a Avenida Ipiranga é a esquina mais famosa da cidade;

Copan: Edifício na Avenida Ipiranga, foi projetado por Oscar Niemeyer e é famoso por seu formato em "S".


End file.
